Johnlock
by Gizmo2016
Summary: fun


**Before you read this I want to let you know that I am a new writer and don't have much experience with this. This is a story that starts in the middle. I have not come up will a beginning or end. I would love to have feedback on what to make better as well as what you would like to happen next. Sherlock is a girl and is Johns sub. She is not colored at this point but they live together and are still trying to work things out.**

Sherlock was cuddled with John in bed, she could not sleep. It was 3 in the morning.

She heard her phone ring, it was Lestrade. She reached over and grabbed her phone answering it. He had a case he needed help with.

Jumping out of bed, being careful not to wake John, she ran to the shower to wash up before she ran off. When she got to the crime scene she forgot all about john and that she should have left a note to warn him about her absence.

Back at 221B John reluctantly wakes up from his alarm. He rolls over to find Sherlock not there. He is not surprised since she does not sleep a lot but after a night like last, she usually stays till morning. He climbs out of bed calling for Sherlock. Again he is not surprised when he does not get an answer. He wanders around the flat but does not find her, he starts to panic.

Back at the crime scene Sherlock gets a glimpse at Lestrade's watch and sees that Johns alarm would have gone off 30 minutes ago it takes in 15 to get out of bed and would take around 5 for him the figures out that she is not there. He is probably panicked at this point. Sherlock decides she needs to call him. The phone only rings once before he answers.

Sherlock: Sorry I should have left a note, I got a call from Lestrade and rushed out, don't be mad

John: thank god you are ok I was started to panic, when you get back we need to talk about this whole running off thing.

Later that day

Sherlock is sitting on the couch with her laptop typing up reports that Lestrade has needed to over a month. Sherlock hears John come in from work. She listens to his footsteps on the stairs but continues to type. John walks over to stand next to Sherlock and waits. Sherlock glances up for a scent and is shocked at what she sees. John looked very conserved and worried or is he mad. She can't tell and does not like knowing. Looking up she poses her typing.

Sherlock: are you okay?

John: I know you are working but we need to talk.

Sherlock was not sure what to say he needed to finish this report but could tell that john could not weight. She decides that she at least needs to finish her thought for this part of her report. She does not know how long this will take and how distracted she will be.

Sherlock: Can you give me one minute?

John nodded at Sherlock and sits down next to her. Sherlock watches him for a few seconds trying to figure out what he is thinking when it does not work she sighs and goes back to her typing. It takes her much longer to finish her thought with john sitting there and it did not help when john puts his hand on her back making small strokes. Sher reads over what she just typed and it does not make since but she will not be able to fix it until she knows what john is thinking. Half closing the laptop she sets it on the coffee table and turns her body towards john so that he has to take his hand off her back.

Sherlock: I am sorry; I was not thinking when I left.

John: I know; I am not mad.

Sherlock says and relaxes a bit. John puts his hand on her leg and starts to stroke up and down it.

John: I was just so worried when I did not find you this morning. You deal with murderers all day I am sure there are a lot of people out there that don't like you.

Sherlock….

John: (continuing to stroke her leg) We need to come up with some way that you would remember to warn me when you are running off to solve crimes so that I know you are okay.

There was about a minute of silence john and Sherlock are both thinking, trying to come up with something. Sherlock at first is just glad john is not mad and she will not be punished. She knows knots will not work she gets to preoccupied to remember that.

John: what if we put a sign on the door, it can say murder or something on one side and you can just flip it to that side when you are rushing out the door.

Sherlock: that could work,

She would be much more likely to remember to do that for john than things they have tried in the past.

Sherlock: Are you okay?

John: fine you can go back to your work if you need to

Sherlock: You sure?

John: Yes, sure. Unless you need me?

Sherlock just shakes her head and picks her laptop back up and starts typing again. John gets up to make tea and read a book.


End file.
